Through this opportunity from the Agency for Healthcare Research &Quality, the Texas Hospital Association Foundation (THAF), doing business as the Texas Center for Quality &Patient Safety, looks to provide teamwork improving education and readmission reducing tools to rural Texas hospitals through the combined use of the TeamSTEPPS and Project RED Programs. During the first day of the face-to-face training, participants will learn the components of TeamSTEPPS which they will then apply to the discharge process during day two. Throughout the planning and execution of the initiative mutually reinforcing components of each program will be combined to achieve the goals of each program in a more efficient manner. The goals of the proposed meeting are to provide education and training on TeamSTEPPS and to incorporate components of the Project RED program in order to improve communication, team building, and mutual support while reducing preventable hospital readmissions. The combining of these two proven, AHRQ supported programs, in a complimentary way is the most efficient use of rural hospitals'limited resources. Furthermore, bringing the training closer to the rural hospitals is less costly for the rural hospital participants in such a geographically vast state as Texas. Specifically, we look to see the following outcomes: 1. Increased awareness among hospital team members of effective communication strategies and clarification of team roles and responsibilities. 2. The production of highly effective medical teams that optimize the use of information, people and resources to achieve the best clinical outcomes for patients, especially during the discharge process. 4. Improved conflict resolution and information sharing skills. 5. Increased understanding among hospital team members for effective discharge planning strategies and activities. 6. Reduction in readmission rates within 30 days of index discharge and emergency room visits within 7 days of index discharge. Teamwork, communication and mutual support are integral components in providing high quality healthcare services, and are especially critical during the complex discharge process. By educating Texas hospitals on the components of TeamSTEPPS, while focusing on creating a more efficient discharge process through the use of Project RED, we look to see teamwork improve and readmissions decline. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Teamwork, communication and mutual support are integral components in providing high quality healthcare services, and are especially critical during the complex discharge process. By educating Texas hospitals on the components of TeamSTEPPS - a nationally recognized teamwork improvement initiative - while focusing on creating a more efficient discharge process through the use of Project RED - a patient safety intervention demonstrated to reduce preventable hospital readmissions - we look to see teamwork improve and readmissions decline. The combination of these two programs will allow Texas hospitals, many of which are in rural locations, to reap the benefits of both programs in the most efficient way possible.